


Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat

by moreweight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Music, Neighbors, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Piano, based on that one tumblr post, musician - Freeform, musician!Dan, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreweight/pseuds/moreweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone’s been listening to Dan playing the piano. Based on this tumblr post: http://actualmodel.tumblr.com/post/126244502008/one-of-my-neighbours-slipped-this-under-my-door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first phanfic, so I hope you enjoy.

Sunlight trailed through the windows. The curtains fluttered in the breeze from the crack above the sill.

Dan sighed. There was a certain freedom in living on his own, but mostly it was lonely. His brother wasn’t playing video games in the other room. The door didn’t slam as his father returned from work. His mother didn’t bustle around the kitchen, pots and pans clanging in her wake as she prepared dinner.

Dan’s stomach grumbled at the thought. Not that she could cook much with the meager supplies he’d deemed necessary purchases. Hey, he was a 19-year-old living on his own for the first time – he’d wanted the authentic experience.

He leaned back from his perch on the bench, a dissonant noise meeting his ears as his elbows met the surface behind him. Ah, yes. The piano.

The piano had been in the flat when he’d moved in. His landlord had conveniently neglected to tell Dan that it –unlike all the other furniture—would be staying throughout the course of his life here. Something about being there since the house had been built and not wanting to ‘wake any weird piano ghosts, you know?’. Dan figured he just couldn’t figure out how to move it down several stories into inner city London.

Still, Dan was bored. You could only scroll through your twitter feed so many times without wanting to blow your brains out. Also, Dan played piano. Kind of. So it wasn’t really a shock when Dan decided to stave off his boredom by playing some ambient videogame music.

Dan liked it. He liked the feel—the tactile compression of his fingers against the keys, the vibrations in his eardrums. He didn’t so much hear the music—he felt it. Unfortunately, his deaf-to-the-world piano playing was also deaf to the doorbell, as his fingers ran along the keys. Besides, who’d come to visit him anyway?

He rolled his shoulders and rose as he finished his third song. Dan adjusted his lopsided fringe. He sighed. He’d officially done everything the tiny flat had to offer. Dan slipped on his shoes and walked out the door, deciding to seek legitimate sustenance for the first time this week. A man could only live on pizza for so long. He turned and slipped his key into the lock; he didn’t want his flat ransacked before he even managed to finish unpacking.

There was a piece of printer paper taped to his door.

Dan began to sweat despite himself. Thoughts flickered through his head at a million miles a minute. Surely he hadn’t been evicted already? He hadn’t lived in this building for two weeks yet. Was his piano playing too loud? Or was it just that terrible?

Nervously, he peeled the tape from the door and opened the folded paper. The sight of the uneven script was comforting—he was pretty sure eviction notices didn’t typically come written in blue sharpie, but who knows? Maybe they did things differently in London.

 

_A humble request to the pianist:_   
_Liebestraum no. 3 in A flat._

 

Dan blinked. Reread the note. Bit his lip. Repeat. So he _wasn’t_ getting kicked out?

He fumbled his way back inside. Dan felt slightly uneasy as he kicked off his shoes. He wasn’t playing for his own entertainment now. He had an audience.

At the last minute, he decided to pull the windows open fully. If he was giving them a show, they’d better hear it.

His first few notes were stilted, fingers stiff as if they’d forgotten the keys on which they’d rested only a few moments prior. He could feel his pulse in his fingertips. It was lucky he knew the song his unintended listener had requested.

Slowly but surely Dan lost himself in the vibrations once more. His hands moved gracefully, his fingers dancing for an unseen –and forgotten – spectator. He was only brought from his music-induced stupor when a lonely applause filtered through his window.

He flung back the piano bench and flew to the window, tilting his head up toward the noise. A flash of black hair and pale skin cheered down at him, a few stories above his flat. Dan pulled himself back into the room and made for the door.

Despite his utter lack of physical strength or coordination, Dan flew up the stairs three at a time. He was panting by the time he slammed into the door of the flat two stories above his own. Footsteps padded on the other side. Dan suddenly hoped that he’d gotten the right flat.

The door opened and he was met with a pair of bright blue eyes, obscured by a black fringe. Oh, he _really_ hoped he’d gotten the right flat now.

“Hi, I’m Phil. I’m guessing the landlord finally rented out the flat with the piano in it?”


End file.
